1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information providing server, an information providing method, and an information providing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed technologies for providing information related to contents desired by a user in viewing contents of TV programs or the like. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2001-86240 discloses a conventional technology in which user's preference is analyzed based on user's operation history and information of programs on which the operation is performed. Thus, programs that suit the user's preference are provided or automatically recorded based on information on programs which are to be broadcasted. Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-356691 discloses a conventional technology in which user's preference is analyzed based on user's view history and operation history for recorded videos, and interest data is generated based on the analysis result. Thus, an electronic program guide (EPG) and related information such as web pages are provided according to the interest data. Further, with reference to interest data generated in a plurality of apparatuses, object-based interest data corresponding to an object selected by the user is extracted, and then specific contents are recommended to the user based on the object-based interest data.
With the conventional technologies described above, user's preference is analyzed based on such information as user's view history and operation history. Consequently, objects to be analyzed are limited to those related to video media, and such an analysis does not correctly reflects user's preference. Therefore, there is a need for a technology capable of providing a user with information related to contents that correctly reflects his/her preference.